Water's Mark
by Ebony Falcon
Summary: Rune has something he want's to hide. Even from the Dragon Lord. What will happen if they find out. Or worse; if they don't?
1. Hide!

Disclaimer, I don't own any of the characters in this fic. except for the names of the past versions of Nadil and Rune(Cornadilon and Runek), andGarin. Although I wouldn't mind owning Rune, Rath, Alfeegi, and Lykoulyon. :)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(flashback)  
  
Urgent voices." Rune hide quickly. We don't want them to find you."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because dear it. it's very important that they don't find you. They are dangerous and would hurt you. I know, pretend that you are playing hide and seek with them. Don't let them find you or you have to be it okay."  
  
"Okay mommy."  
  
"That's my baby, now hide and don't come out no matter what you hear okay. Even if you hear screams. Don't even come out if mommy or daddy asks you to. Just stay hidden!"  
  
" When will I be able to come out mommy."  
  
" When your mark stops glowing then you can come out. Go straight to Tintlet's house and knock three times. They will let you in. Now hide! They're coming."  
  
Minuets later are the sounds of metal on metal, and metal on flesh. I strain trying to hear my mother and father in the uproar but it is impossible. Suddenly all is quiet. Then I hear my mother's scream of pain and my father's roar of defiance. Then I hear another voice a new and strange voice that I know I will remember forever. It is full of ice and malice.  
  
" Where is the child?"  
  
"What child?" my father asks " There is no child here, only me and my wife."  
  
"Is that so!" It wasn't a question but a statement. " I seem to remember seeing a piece of child's clothing on the floor."  
  
" No!" I hear a sickening thud as my father impales himself against this unknown enemy's sword. My mother screams again. Then quietly, so quietly that I almost missed it my mother says " The child will live to destroy you. That I promise you. It was prophesized at his birth when the marking first appeared. He will live to destroy you and rebuild the world as the prophesy says."  
  
There was a scream then. So inhuman that it could only have come from the unknown enemy. Then a thud as my mother's body hit the ground.  
  
(end flashback)  
  
I woke up sweating and breathing hard. For the second night in a row I was dreaming about my parent's death. I remembered that after I left my hiding place I surveyed the damage. Demon bodies were strewn all over the ground and right in the midst of it all were my parent's bodies. Both of them were covered in blood. I ran over to them and saw that my mother was still breathing a tiny bit. I leaned close to. Close enough to hear her last whispered words.  
  
"Chase the shadows, and steal the sun, thy destiny is begun."  
  
They were the words of an old prophesy long ago foretold, and not yet fulfilled. I mulled them over in my mind trying to figure them out. With no luck.  
  
Figuring that I would get no sleep I got out of bed and went to my window. My room is four stories up in the dragon castle. I don't mind. I decided to climb up to the roof and watch the rest of the day unfold.  
  
As always before leaving the sanctuary of my room I covered up the mark on my arm. I don't think it's dangerous to have it exposed in the Dragon Castle but one can never be to prepared. Besides I preferred keeping it a secret from the others. Especially Thatz and Rath. When Rath gets drunk he'll tell you everything he knows, and Thatz will sell anything for the right price.  
  
As I climbed out the window I wondered how they were doing. I knew they had stayed up pretty late last night. I decided to annoy them for once instead of it being the other way around.  
  
I quietly crawled over to Rath's window in order to surprise him. Right above his room I stopped in order to plan my next move. That's when I heard the voice of Thatz in the room. Perfect I could get both in one shot. Then I stopped. I had heard my name in their conversation so I crept closer to the window in order to hear better. Yes, they were discussing me. Just as I was about to surprise them by jumping into the room I noticed a shadow looming over me. I looked up just in time to see.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Muahahaha.  
  
Just a little cliffie that I know will make you want to read more.  
  
Ducks the flames from a flamethrower.  
  
Alright, already I get the picture.  
  
Anyway please Review  
  
For those of you that have read one of my 2 previous fics don't worry. I don't have a internet right now and am doing this at the library. I will hopefully get internet soon. I will continue those then. In the meantime this one will have to do.  
  
:) :P 


	2. Discovery

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Wahhhh.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I looked up just in time to see. Lord Lykoulyon.  
  
"M-m-my lord what are you doing here?" I asked as quietly as I could hoping that Thatz and Rath wouldn't hear me.  
  
"Oh just enjoying the view." He said with a knowing twinkle in his eye. "What are you doing up here?"  
  
I swallowed. "W-well I was j-just going to see if I could surprise Rath and Thatz." I said.  
  
"Ah what a good idea" said Lykoulyon, and before I could stop him he had swung through the open window to the surprise of Rath and Thatz.  
  
I couldn't help but smile. He sure did like to keep things lively around the castle.  
  
As I prepared to swing into the room I couldn't help but think of my mom and the last thing she ever said to me.  
  
Shaking these dreary thoughts I gathered momentum for my launch, but before I could jump; I saw a messenger coming as fast as he could to the castle. As I could see that he was badly injured I figured that I had best get to him and see if I could help.  
  
I jumped to the nearest tree and slid to the ground taking of at a run and didn't notice that I had almost knocked Rath to the ground while he was peering out the window looking for more unexpected visitors. I also didn't notice that I had torn my sleeve; exposing the mark for the whole world to see.  
  
As I neared the messenger he fell to the ground. I could tell that he was tired as well as injured. I also noticed that he was elven. Like me.  
  
I helped him to his feet and started to heal him when I noticed that he was looking at me rather strangely. Noticing that my shoulder was bare, I quickly covered it up. Muttering a silent curse at my stupidity I cast a quick forgetful spell. By the time we reached the castle, he had forgotten the whole incident. I quietly hoped that my use of ancient magic had gone unnoticed. Luckily for me, it had.  
  
~~~~~~ {At dinner}  
  
As I listened to Rath talk to some of the dragon officers, I thought about the events of the day. I had been pretty frightened when the messenger had seen the mark. Ever since I saw my mother and fathers mutilated bodies I had been terrified of people seeing the mark. Still something seemed to be missing in the dream. I couldn't remember what.  
  
I did know that I didn't want anyone at the castle to find out about my mark. They would all be in danger then. I couldn't let that happen. They were like family to me.  
  
I looked up and realized that everyone was looking at me. I blushed slightly because I don't like to be the center of attention.  
  
With a slight smile Lykoulyon returned to addressing the officers. I wondered what that was about. I didn't have time to wonder because at that a servant ran into the dining hall and announced.  
  
"Demon's are attacking the castle gates."  
  
As people around me raced to get ready for the battle I noticed a lone figure crouching in a corner. Figuring that he was a spy I started towards him, when he suddenly disappeared. While I was trying to figure out where he went he suddenly appeared behind me and whispered "If you want information about your past just say the name Manjar and I shall come little dragon." With that, he left.  
  
Very soon the others all rushed back in to the dinning hall. It seemed that as soon as the mysterious man had disappeared all the demons disappeared as well.  
  
Everyone was talking at once. Everyone that is except Rath. He had noticed that I hadn't been on the battlefield. He also noticed that I was slightly paler than I usually am.  
  
~~~~~~ Back in my own room I started to get ready for my nightly meditation when there was a knock on the door. Before I could answer Rath let himself in. I was surprised usually he doesn't knock.  
  
"Why weren't you at the battle?" he asked.  
  
"Um, my sword got stuck, and just as got it out everyone came back in." I improvised.  
  
"I want the real reason Rune. I lie enough that I con tell when someone lies to me."  
  
"You lie a lot?"  
  
"That's not the point." Said Rath.  
  
"Honestly Rath I can't tell you the reason. Or anybody for that matter. It'd put you all in danger."  
  
It has some thing to do with the mark on your shoulder doesn't it.!"  
  
"What!"  
  
"Don't play dumb with me. I see you all the time looking at it or rubbing it as if it's sore. It's always covered up."  
  
"Maybe I just don't want to get sunburned."  
  
"Yea right! Just tell me Rune. You're the only one I care about in this whole stupid castle. You're like an older brother to me. I just want to know what's wrong!"  
  
"That's exactly why I can't tell you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Did ya like it? It was fun to write. Especially when Manjar snuck up behind him. Hee hee hee.  
  
Poor Rune.  
  
Please review.  
  
Flames will be given to Rath who will use them to add to his power! Extra crispy.  
  
Ideas are always useful, especially when it comes from you smart peeps.  
  
) 


	3. The First Battle

Disclaimer: I only own Manjar. Waaah.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Before Rath could come up with an argument I cast a confusion spell. It would make him forget about what had happened for a little while. I knew that I had to get Rath out of my room before anyone found out what I had done. If anyone who wanted to use me for my gift found out that I cared about someone, they would use that against me. I didn't want Rath to go through that.  
  
After ushering the confused Rath out of my room, I turned around only to find myself fact to face with.  
  
Corinth.  
  
"Quite impressive young one. But still a waste of your gift. I had hoped that by this time you would have learned to use it wisely. You should know better than I that if you use too much at one time after not using it for a long time that you get tired." Said Corinth.  
  
"What do you want with me?" I asked.  
  
"Ah, right to the point. I want you to work for me. Your powers are wasted here. The Dragon Tribe will only use you. They don't care about your well being at all. They only pretend. That young juvenal playing at being lord. It makes me sick. If you join me we can rule the world. No one would dare oppose us."  
  
"I have no wish to rule anything. I only want to help people have better lives. Nothing you say can persuade me otherwise."  
  
"Is that so youngling! How about we battle then. If I win you work for me and I destroy the Dragon Tribe. If you win, I leave you alone until someone else troubles you and I leave the Dragon Tribe alone. Forever."  
  
"I don't trust you. You would break your word, I know it."  
  
"Try me and see. I may have less power than you but I know how to.  
  
Before he could finish, his threat I had hit him with a spell that threw him against the wall. When I released the spell he slumped to the floor.  
  
Very soon I heard footsteps outside my room.  
  
Corinth looked at me and said, "We'll finish this another time youngling." As he left he threw a pain spell at me that hit me square on the chest.  
  
As people started to poor into my room, I slumped to the floor and started coughing and spitting up blood. Everyone quieted as the Dragon Lord entered the room. Kaistern started to shoo people out while Ruwalk came over and tried to see if he could help. Finally only Lord Lykoulyon, Alfeegi, Ruwalk, and Kaistern were left in the room. Tetheus was standing guard outside my room.  
  
When I had finished coughing, Ruwalk helped me to stand. Lykoulyon sat on my bed looking at me. I wiped a bit of blood off my mouth, and smiled slightly.  
  
Finally, Lykoulyon asked, " What happened Rune?"  
  
Such a simple question and yet it was one I couldn't answer. I just shook my head. The movement made me feel dizzy, but I ignored the impulse to sit down.  
  
"Rune we need to know. For your own good, we need to know what happened here. This could happen again and we need to be ready for it."  
  
Again, I just shook my head. I could feel myself slipping into unconsciousness.  
  
When I tried to speak, the world turned upside down and I slid out of Ruwalk's grip and slumped to the floor. Ruwalk tried to catch me, but instead he caught my sleeve, which ripped to show my mark for everyone to see. I caught a glimpse of their faces as I slid into unconsciousness.  
  
(Ruwalk's POV)  
  
"My Lord. This mark, in the shape of an ancient sword. What does it mean?"  
  
"I don't know. I've never seen anything like it before."  
  
"Hmm, well I don't think we'll get anything from him at the moment so we'll have to try in the morning. Alfeegi!"  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"Get someone to clean this room. We'll have Rune moved to another location for the night."  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
(Rune's POV)  
  
I woke up in an unfamiliar environment. I looked up and saw Lykoulyon looking at me and smiling.  
  
"I see that you're finally awake. Feel better?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Good, you were pretty messed up the other day. The healers didn't know how to help you."  
  
"I'm sorry for worrying you."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
Before anything else could be said a messenger ran into the room and said "My Lord it's Rath he's.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aren't I evil. Hee hee hee.  
  
'Ducks rotten vegetables thrown in my direction.'  
  
Okay, okay I get the picture.  
  
Evil grin. It was fun though. I didn't have school today so I have the house to myself, because my mom is working and my brother has school. Hee hee hee. Reviews are welcome. Flames will be given to Rath. Ideas are always welcome. :) 


	4. Information

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Rath and Rune but I don't. Waaah.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* (Rune's POV)  
  
"My lord it's Rath. He's trying to climb the castle wall because he want's to see if Rune's alright and no one would let him in."  
  
"Well get him down and let him in. Rune's awake now. But tell him that since he acted so childishly he only gets to stay 10 minutes."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"My lord, it's hazy but I seem to remember Ruwalk telling me that you did the same thing only last year. How come he gets punished for it?"  
  
"Because I want to talk to you alone and this is the only way that I'll get to."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Just then the door burst open and in came Rath; all out of breath.  
  
"Sorry I'm late. I had to run from Alfeegi who was trying to kill me or something."  
  
"It's all right but you only get 10 minutes so make it quick."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Good! Rune I'll be back in 10 minutes."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Good the geezers gone." Said Rath. Then he toppled onto a chair and groaned.  
  
I started laughing at that. Rath is one of the only people with the capability to make me laugh.  
  
Rath smiled ruefully at me, and then got serious. "Rune I want to know who attacked you. I've never seen anyone attack a Dragon who wasn't a demon, and never inside of the castle. Who was he."  
  
"Well I can tell you that he isn't a demon. He's a sorcerer. And a powerful one at that. His name is Manjar. That's all I can tell you."  
  
"Aw, why not Rune."  
  
"Because your 10 minutes are up and it's time for you to leave." Said Lykoulyon. "Aw man."  
  
(Lykoulyon's POV)  
  
"Rune I need for you to tell me what happened last night in your room. It's not just for your sake but for the sake of the Dragon Tribe. I know you don't want to bring up your past, from before you became a Dragon, but this is important for me to know. I don't want anyone to get hurt."  
  
"All right my lord but first I need to ward the room against eavesdroppers."  
  
"Okay. And Rune. Everything that you tell me in this room stays in the room. I won't tell anyone what you tell me unless you agree."  
  
"Good. Okay this is going to take a while but I might as well start from the beginning. I guess it started at my birth although some might argue that it started earlier than that. I was born with this mark on my shoulder. It's in the shape of an ancient sword. The midwife went into a fit and spoke the words of an ancient prophesy among my people. I only remember the part that says ' Chase the shadows, and steal the sun, thy destiny is begun.' My parents moved a lot. Always keeping me away from the demons and sorcerers. Only one time a sorcerer anticipated where they would move to and met us there. My parent's hid me and fought him off. I remember an inhuman scream before he killed my mother. I think it was him. I remember my mark glowing brighter and brighter as I chanted words that I shouldn't have known except that I did.( I remember now. This is what was missing in my dream) Suddenly there was a tearing sound and the light my mark was emitting died away. I ventured out onto the battlefield and found my mother's body among the sorcerers remains. She repeated the phrase of the prophesy before she died. Eventually I found Tintlet's family and they protected me and taught me until I became a Dragon. From them I learned that the sorcerers name had been Garin. His brother is Manjar. He is after me for revenge I think. And also I am the only blood heir to the fairy forest. That is another factor in Manjar's plan. Rule me and he rules the fairies."  
  
"Interesting. Well if that's all for now that you can remember then I bid you good night."  
  
"Thank you sire."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *  
  
Did ja like it. :P  
  
I hope so.  
  
Please review. Flames are given to Rath. : ).  
  
EF. 


	5. Runnaway

Disclaimer: I don't own them waah.  
  
Also it has come to my attention that I got a bunch of names mixed up. Supposedly Manjar only appeared the one time. Rune was attacked by Corinth another magician who he happens to know. Many will show up. Sorry for all the confusion, and on to the story. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Rune's POV)  
  
'I hope the Lord didn't notice that I left out a lot of information. It's still to dangerous for them all to know. I just don't want anything to happen to them. Especially Rath.'  
  
(Normal POV)  
  
Rune decided to get up and walk about the castle a bit. It felt like forever since he had been outside. He hoped that he wouldn't have to deal with anything more complicated than arguing with Alfeegi about being allowed out. That would be a mighty task in itself.  
  
(Rune's POV)  
  
"Why can't I go out? I'm totally healed now."  
  
"The Lord gave me strict orders to see that you didn't leave this room. It is still to dangerous."  
  
"Fine, I'll just stay in my room and suffocate. Will that make you all happy."  
  
Before Alfeegi could retort back I went into the room and slammed the door. I needed to get out and away from Dragon castle before I was attacked again. I knew that many magicians would come searching to find out what the large magic discharge was about, and many of them would be more than happy to have me under their thumb.  
  
I decided that I would have to go to extreme measures. I would have to climb the wall. I took my cue to leave when I heard the guards change. In an hour, they would bring me my meal only to discover that I had disappeared. I would be far away by then. As I climbed, I was too preoccupied to notice a pair of eyes watching my decent.  
  
(Rath's POV)  
  
'I couldn't believe it. Rune was climbing down the wall. After being told to go away for the 5th time I had decided to climb the wall to visit him, but here he was climbing down. I decided that I would follow him to see where he was going. It was obvious that they hadn't let him exit the room. Otherwise he wouldn't be climbing down the wall. Oh well. Time to follow.'  
  
(After an hour)  
  
'I couldn't believe it Rune had led me to a small house in the middle of an unknown forest. It was obvious that he knew where he was going. I was starting to get curious about this. The house had long since been destroyed. In the middle was a grave. Rune picked some wild flowers and placed some at the grave. He said a little prayer and moved on to another small pile where he started digging. I wanted to see what the headstone said. As I got closer (careful not to be seen by Rune) I noticed that the words were written in a child's handwriting. Rune's. The stone said "For mommy and daddy, who died so that I might live in our life's game of hide and seek."  
  
I was so preoccupied that I didn't notice that Rune had come up behind me.  
  
" I made that a year after they died."  
  
" Uh, I'm sorry for following you. I just thought."  
  
" It's okay, I noticed that you were following me once we entered the forest. You're not very quiet."  
  
" Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't know that you would come to visit a grave I thought that you were going to run away or something."  
  
" I was. I probably still am. I know that no matter what I tell you, you will still follow me. We might as well at least travel together."  
  
Suddenly Rune broke into tears and started sobbing. "Why me, why was I cursed. Why did my parent's have to die."  
  
Since I didn't know what else to do I just held him and caressed his hair. Soon he stopped crying and thanked me.  
  
"It was nothing. You would have done the same."  
  
He smiled and we started walking. To an unknown destination.  
  
" I'm glad to have you with me." Said Rune.  
  
"Glad to be here."  
  
After that we just walked in the silence that we knew wouldn't last for long.  
  
~**~ "All is going according to the plan my Excellency. They are headed our way."  
  
"Perfect."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Did you like it? Huh?  
  
Please inform me with your wonderful reviews. Remember, flames are given to Rath.  
  
He he he.  
  
If you can guess who the 'Excellency' guy is, then you get a cyber cookie. : )  
  
EF 


	6. Taken

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Boo hoo hoo.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Rune's POV)  
  
'We've been walking for quite a while now. I'm surprised that we haven't met with any trouble yet. It must be Rath. He must scare all the danger away.'  
  
At this thought I snickered, disturbing the quiet that surrounded us.  
  
Rath looked at me questioningly.  
  
"It's nothing." I said. "Just something I thought of."  
  
He looked at me a little suspiciously, then turned to look ahead again.  
  
(Rath's POV)  
  
'Why doesn't he talk. He snickered at something but wouldn't tell me what. Why is he being so secretive? It's not like him.'  
  
(Rune's POV)  
  
We, were being watched. I could feel it. It was a feeling I felt often. As if someone who meant harm, was in close proximity to me. It was eerie. I decided not to tell Rath of my suspicions, because it would make him anxious. He didn't need that right now.  
  
We trudged on. I, knowing that we were nearing a trap and him, in total oblivion. It seemed better that way.  
  
At the last possible second before the trap was sprung I pushed Rath out of the way.  
  
"Hey." He said, before falling to the ground.  
  
Soon demons started appearing out of no where. I heard a cackling laugh and just ducked out of the way, as a flying demon appeared.  
  
It missed me, but then saw Rath as he stood up. The other demons saw Rath too and switched targets. The flying demon grabbed Rath in its talons and flew off with him looking bewildered.  
  
"Rath" I screamed.  
  
"Come to me within 10 days and I will release him." Said a voice. "If not then I will kill him slowly."  
  
"Raaaaaath." I screamed. But it was no use he was gone.  
  
I fell to my knees and started screaming until I blacked out. ~~~~  
  
When I woke up, I was in a small hut. I noticed right away that I had a huge headache. I also noticed that I was not alone. An old woman was sitting in a corner knitting. When she noticed that I was awake she smiled. She had many missing teeth.  
  
"Are you hungry dear?" She asked. "I bet you are. No meat on your bones. Must be cold too. Eh."  
  
She stood up and walked over to the small fireplace where she took some food off the fire and ladled it into a bowl.  
  
"Eat up now dear."  
  
Noticing the look I gave the food she cackled, and said, " Come now. Tis not poison. Tis good for you. Eat up. If you get too hungry you will awaken too soon and that would not be good for any of us."  
  
"I tasted the food and found that it tasted alright. I ate as much as I could, then lay back down. I sat strait up again, (much to my chargin) when I heard the screams of demons.  
  
"No worries dear. They cannot reach you here. You just rest and I will keep you safe.  
  
"Thank you." I said.  
  
"Oh, no problem dear. I owe you one. Your parents have saved me countless times before. Since they are not alive anymore, I will just pay you. I do not like owing people. Tis not fitting for me. Now get some rest."  
  
Before I could answer I fell into a deep sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I know that this is not as long as it should be but my brother needs to use the computer and is glaring at me.  
  
He he he.  
  
Remember please review. Flames are given to Rath.  
  
EF 


	7. Starting out

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Rune and Rath, bur I don't. Boo hoo hoo.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Rath's POV)  
  
As I was grabbed by the flying demon, all I could do was gasp. It carried me to a dark looking castle, where it promptly dropped me inside before vanishing. It had flown me in through a high window, that I couldn't reach. Not that I wanted to try. The demon had flown pretty high.  
  
I decided to try the door. It was the only one in sight and seemed to be my only option. I hoped that it led to a staircase.  
  
I slowly opened the door. There was a lone figure in the room He stood staring at a small metal cage in the corner of the room. He glanced at me when I entered. I malicious smile creeped onto his face.  
  
"Hello little one. Have you lost your way. I had hoped to see you soon." He said. "WhywasIbroughthere?Whatdoyouplantodotome?HowdoIleavethisplace?Whoareyou?Is thisaboutRune?Ifsowhatdoyouwantwithhim?WhyamIhere?" I said in a rush.  
  
"Ha ha, slow down with your questions if you want them answered." The stranger said. "First off you are here as bait. I don't plan to do anything to you unless Rune doesn't show up within 10 days. You can't leave this place unless I or someone stronger than me wills it. Who I am is none of your concern. I need to awaken Rune as a means to harness his full powers. And I already answered, why you are here. Do these answers satisfy you?"  
  
They didn't but I could see that I wouldn't get any more out of him so I nodded my head.  
  
"Good. Now for 8 days you are free to walk around my tower. Just will yourself to go somewhere and a door will appear, to the needed destination. Only don't try to leave. It won't work. Well good by for now. I expect that I will run into you often."  
  
When he had finished speaking, he walked over to the door that I had entered through and walked through, shutting it after him.  
  
I raced over and yanked it open, only to find the empty corridor, in which I had been, dropped. I decided not to worry about where he had gone, but instead about getting some food. I thought of the kitchen and when I opened the door again I stepped into a dimly lit chamber. I stalked over to the cabinets and made myself a sandwich. Trying not to worry about Rune I went back to the door, and went to a bedroom.  
  
I sighed. It would be a long night.  
  
~~~~ (Rune's POV)  
  
I awoke to the sounds of bacon sizzling. I sat up slowly. When I noticed that my headache was gone I sighed. At least something was looking up.  
  
I then remember what had happened the day before. I had almost forgotten. I needed to find Rath at all costs. The only thing was, was that I didn't even know where to start looking.  
  
The demon's that attacked us had, had a familiar sent, but I couldn't quite place it. That was not unusual. My memory had many things missing. Many of my memories came and went. Only a few ever stayed permanently.  
  
The old woman looked up from her cooking.  
  
"It's good to see you awake." She said "I was afraid that you might sleep for the entire day."  
  
"Mnmnm." I mumbled.  
  
"I know that you need to look for your friend, so I will give you all of the help that I can. The fairie magician who captured him is called Jakken. He intends to use your friend as bait. To lure you to him. I do not know what he plans. Perhaps he wants to kill you and perhaps he wants you to awaken. I just don't know. His tower lies at the edge of the fairie forest where you grew up. It is my suggestion that you go and face him head on."  
  
That said she dished me some food, and insisted that I eat up. Mumbling about not getting enough to eat, she started looking about the hut in search of some item. Soon she pulled out two strange, yet enchanting items and brought them over to me. One was a ring shaped in a spiraling dragon that held a diamond in it's mouth. The other was a glass vial.  
  
"Use these only when you are in desperate need. You will know what item to use when it is the proper time and place. The only advise that I can send with you, is that you should hold your own counsel, and don't put much trust in what others tell you. Even if you think it is a friend talking to you. Trust your instincts and go with your heart. They will not mislead you. Now It's time for you to leave. Here is fair for the sea voyage. That is the quickest way."  
  
As I headed out her door, feeling rushed I heard a faint whisper of 'good luck, and godspeed' before the tiny hut had vanished.  
  
I started walking down the pathway through the forest. I wasn't sure what was before me, but I was sure that it was the right thing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The ending sentence stank I know.  
  
I might become restricted to using the computer once every-other-day for an hour, so if I might not update as soon as I like.  
  
I would sincerely love to know what you think of my story so far. Ideas are welcome and appreciated. Flames are given to Rath. : )  
  
EF 


	8. Trouble

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Waaahhh.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* (Rune's POV)  
  
I walked for about an hour before I ran into trouble. Or actually I bumped into it. I hadn't been paying attention to where I was walking and had walked right into a demon standing on the path.  
  
He was just as startled as I was, but quickly recovered. We fought.  
  
He drove in with his sword and I just barely blocked when he kicked me with his leg. I flew to the side and slammed into a nearby tree. I fell to the ground and just barely got my sword up in another block, as he slashed downwards. I didn't have time to go offensive and it was taking all my energy to stay defensive. Finally, I managed to land one blow on him. One that severed his head from his neck. It wasn't pretty.  
  
A piece of paper slid out of his pocked as his headless body slumped to the ground.  
  
The paper said Go north twenty paces.  
  
So I did.  
  
It took me about another half-hour to reach the spot. It was a small clearing that held two demons in it. I fought them much as I had fought the first one. Staying on the defensive.  
  
Only this time I got lucky because it seemed that the demons had never fought together and weren't coordinated. They attacked me separately and were easy do defeat. That was because when I ducked, their swords slashed into each other. Killing the other instantly.  
  
Two more notes appeared where their body's had lain.  
  
The first note said  
  
Very good. Now 30 paces west and 20 north  
  
The second note said Your friend has a low threshold for pain. His screams delight me.  
  
(Normal POV) Upon reading that, Rune's eyes flashed black before returning back to normal.  
  
He quickly got up and started walking. He followed the directions until he came to a large field that held 5 demons. Without so much as blinking Rune dashed through them, and, slashing with his sword, tore them to pieces.  
  
Only a single note appeared where the demons had formerly been.  
  
It said Getting better.  
  
The chase went on for 6 more days. Every time Rune battled a demon he found a piece of paper that gave him directions to the next battle.  
  
(Meanwhile)  
  
Rath was getting bored. He only saw his captor once or twice, and only for brief moments.  
  
He wandered around trying to figure a way out. He thought back to when he had first tried to escape and winced. (Flashback)  
  
'I know I'll just think of going outside that way I can escape. Mmmm, outside, outside, outside'  
  
"Aha. The door."  
  
He went over to the door and opened it. It showed the outside. Rath immediately walked through the door only to be jolted, and shocked back into the room.  
  
There the figure stood, smirking at him. "Told you so." It said, before vanishing.  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
Rath shuddered. It had taken him almost a day to get up the strength, just to sit up. He wouldn't try that again in a hurry.  
  
Rath grimaced, just who was this mysterious guy that was after Rune anyway?  
  
Rath decided that he had had enough of sitting around. He wanted to slay some demons. So, walking up to the door he thought about demons. When he stepped through the door he looked around and saw about fifty demons lying around; all of them were dead.  
  
He started backing away only to jump when he was grabbed from behind. It was the mysterious guy. The magician marched Rath out of the room through the door. They went to the large room that Rath had been deposited in. On one side of the wall there were some manacles dangling. The magician hooked Rath up and stood back.  
  
Try as he might Rath couldn't get free. He stopped struggling when he noticed that every time he moved it stole his strength. He glared at the magician and cursed at him.  
  
The magician just smiled and sat down in a chair to wait for Rune's arrival. It was time to battle, and awaken the impertinent youngster. After all, he was the last of his kind, even though he didn't know it.  
  
Manjar glanced around. Yes he would enjoy torturing the young dragon. Adding his strength to the backup supply that he always had handy. After all, Vampires needed a lot of energy to control.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well did you like it. I'm dying to know. I won't write more unless I get more reviews. At least one more would be nice.  
  
Please review.  
  
Flames are given to Rath.  
  
Ideas are always welcome. 


	9. Transformation

Disclaimer. I don't own any of the DK characters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Finally Rune made it to the castle. It looked dark, almost as if nobody was home, but Rune knew better. He walked up to the seemingly endless wall and spoke clearly.  
  
"Let me in." A door appeared and Rune crossed into the room.  
  
There stood Manjar. He had disposed of the chair and was leaning against the wall, as if he had nothing to lose. Which most likely he didn't. Rath wasn't very far away. He was chained to the wall. Again, for the briefest moment Rune's eyes flared black, before returning to their normal color.  
  
"Well, well. It's good to see you again, my young drackling. I was hoping that you would come for a visit."  
  
"Shut up. I'm not here for you. I only came to set Rath free."  
  
"Did you now. That is quite interesting. However, as you can see, he is chained to the wall, and I seem to have lost the key. Oh dear, what ever shall I do."  
  
"This isn't a game. Release him."  
  
"Hmm. Tempting but I want to fight you. That won't happen if he is gone. Now let's see. Ah yes. Let us make a deal. If you win both of you go free, and I never trouble you again. But if I win. I kill him in front of you, then you become my loyal servant for the rest of your days."  
  
"No. He goes free either way."  
  
"Oh, alright. You drive a hard bargain. Now lets begin."  
  
Without any more words the fight began. Rune let Manjar attack first, to find out about his attacks. Manjar noticed this, and smirked. He would scare the brat spittless.  
  
Manjar attacked with a head on attack. He knew that if he resorted to magic Rune would be able to defeat him. His strategy was to tire the dragon. Rune had, had many fights over the past days. He was not as strong as he normally would be. Manjar pressed this to his advantage.  
  
Rune managed to doge the first attack, but got sliced on the arm, when Manjar reversed the swing of the sword. He noticed the glint in Manjar's eyes. It made him shutter.  
  
Manjar had thought of a way to start the awakening. His eyes glinted sadistically. This would be fun. Torment was his specialty. He threw a pain spell at Rath, who was helpless to block it.  
  
Rath screamed in agony, as the spell hit him. He writhed in his bonds, unable to do anything else. The pain was almost intolerable. Rath almost lost consciousness. Almost.  
  
Rune was momentarily distracted when Rath screamed. That was all it took for Manjar to slice his stomach. Rune turned his attention back to the fight with a scream of defiance. His eyes were slightly darker.  
  
This continued for over an hour. Sometimes Rune would get lucky and block the magical attacks aimed at Rath. Most of the time though he wasn't able to. Every time Rath screamed, Rune's eyes would darken just a little. Soon they were almost black.  
  
Manjar noticed the difference in Rune's attacks. They were becoming slightly more vicious. He threw another spell at Rath, and when the scream echoed around the room, Rune lost any calmness that he had left.  
  
Rune screeched at the top of his lungs. His eyes darkened completely. He was soon covered in a dark light. The light pulsed, every time that Rune writhed. He lengthened, just a little bit, and his black eyes gained a red pupil. His long blond hair turned black, and his normally pale features paled even more. Black wings erupted from his back, and he screeched again. Then it was over.  
  
He had transformed. The vampire that had been locked inside of him, had been released, by Rune's agony at seeing his friend hurt.  
  
Rune tried to gain control again, but was forced back. The vampire had waited for this chance to be born, and to drink the sweet blood of any living creature. It was hungry, and soon it spotted it's first victim.  
  
Manjar contemplated the being before him. It looked like an evil Rune. He decided that it was time to conquer it. He set his spell weaving a net around it.  
  
The vampire/Rune would have none of that though. It slashed through the network of spells, like a human brushes a spider web away. It came after Manjar who had no hope of defeating it without magic, of which he was completely drained. Soon Manjar was drained of his blood, and the vampire turned to Rath.  
  
Rune had just enough control to persuade his vampiric self not to kill Rath. Instead, to use him as messenger.  
  
"Go. Tell the foolish Dragon Tribe that I will be coming for them." With that, the vampire took off in search of more prey. In it's haste to leave, the items dropped out of his pocket, and clattered to the floor. Rath picked them up, and hurried back to the Dragon Kingdom, to tell the news of Rune's transformation.  
  
Rune on the other hand was searching for more prey, as the dusk descended into night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I'm so sorry that the chapters are short. I have major writers block. Ideas would be a great help to me.  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers.  
  
Reviews are appreciated, and Flames are given to Rath.  
  
EF 


	10. The hunt

Disclaimer: I do not own DK. Wish I did though.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rune prowled the dark alleyways near Draqueen's capital. He wasn't really hungry, only bored. If he found a human, unlucky enough to be by himself, he would drain a bit of blood. He always left enough for the victim to live.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The moment Rath entered the Dragon Castle ground Alfeegi was upon him screaming like the nine hells.  
  
Rath though, wasn't in the mood for a lecture.  
  
"Move. I have something important to tell the Lord." He pushed passed the stunned Alfeegi, who could do nothing but follow.  
  
After searching the castle, Rath found the Dragon Lord in his study.  
  
Rath walked in with a grim face. It told Lykoulyon more than Rath's first words.  
  
"Rune's gone berserk."  
  
The Dragon Lord quickly called a conference of all the Dragon Officers. Rath told his story of the strange event's that had happened, and showed the mysterious items that had fallen out of Rune's pocket.  
  
When the items were laid on the desk, Lykoulyon gasped.  
  
"My lord? What is it?" Asked Ruwalk.  
  
"I recognize that ring. It is described in the first Dragon prophecy.  
  
When one as dark, As midnight's pitch, Wears the ring of serpentine twist; Dark turns to light, And the battle begins;  
  
When Water's Mark, Sets it's will be known, Once again, for the last time, Shall the Dragons fight the bloodthirsty shadows;  
  
Two outcomes there will be, If the one as fair as pale moonlight, Fights and wins against the thirsty shadows he set loose, All shall be fine again;  
  
But if the one as light as the moon, Fails to defeat his own shadow self, The world will be plunged in darkness, And all shall taste despair.  
  
The Dragon Officers gaped. If that prophesy was matched for Rune, there was no way they could determine the outcome. Rune had always been solitary, so none of them knew the true extent of Runes power.  
  
Lykoulyon frowned and looked at the small glass vial. It held a clear liquid, that wasn't easy to define.  
  
"What's wrong my lord?" Asked Kai-Stern.  
  
"Oh nothing. I just can't figure out what's in the bottle."  
  
Kai-Stern lifted the bottle, and sniffed it's contents. "Smells like restoration potion."  
  
"What?" Asked 6 confused Dragons.  
  
Kai-Stern sighed. "Restoration potion. An old lady near the fairy forest used to make it. Some are made with light, such as this one, and some are made with dark. They can tip the scales, if a person is almost becoming a demon."  
  
Lykoulyon gaped. "You knew of these potent potions, and you never told us? Just think of how deadly they could be in the wrong hands."  
  
Kai-Stern shrugged. "As I said, only the old lady knows how to make it, and you can't find her unless she wants to be found."  
  
The Dragons conferred late into the day. Finally, they had to light lamps so that they could see. None of them noticed the dark being slip into a corner of the room.  
  
Suddenly Rath remembered what Rune had told him. "Oh yea. Rune said for you to watch out, because he was coming for the Dragons."  
  
"Too late." Said the dark being, as it stepped out of the shadows. "You never were good at relaying messages were you Rath."  
  
The Dragon officers surrounded Lykoulyon in a vain effort to protect him.  
  
Rune saw their pitiful attempt and laughed. "There's nothing you can do. I have put the entire castle to sleep. They will only awaken when I am defeated. Now it's time we settled this once and for all."  
  
Rune slipped through the Dragon Officers like mist. He stood up before Lykoulyon and said, "Prepare to die." As he thrust his sword towards the Dragon Lord's chest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aren't I evil? ^_^  
  
Don't you just hate clifies. Ducks thrown vegetables. 'Okay okay I get the point.'  
  
Thanks to my reviewers:  
  
Katy: Sorry about the delay, but here it is.  
  
Shadowwill: Here now, I've updated. ^_^ I love your stories.  
For those of you who love DK I suggest that you read Cage Bird, by Shadowwill. ^_^  
  
Tainted Fortune: That's strange  
  
Shadow Guardian of the Gate: I'm glad you like^_^  
  
Animegoil: Well he's still good, only he's kind of possessed by a vampire. Sort of. It runs in the family. ?_?  
  
Princess Ikumi-chan: Thank you. ^_^  
  
Iceheart3000: Thanks.  
  
Remember to please review. Ideas are always welcome.  
  
EF. 


	11. Attack

Disclaimer: I do not own DK.  
  
Sorry that it's been so long since I've updated. There's been a lot going on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rune swung hard, but missed. He looked up into the air and saw the Dragon Lord. Lykoulyon had jumped out of the way, a split second before Rune had swung.  
  
"Curse you Dragon Lord." Rune said through gritted teeth.  
  
Suddenly he was grabbed from behind. He struggled, but it was to no avail. Tethius (sp?) held him firmly still.  
  
Rath looked at Rune. "Rune is that really you? Why?"  
  
Rune looked up at Rath with mixed confusion on his face. "What?"  
  
Rune looked over at Alfeegi, who was steadily approaching. Alfeegi held out the ring. Tethius forced one of Rune's hands out. The ring was placed on...and Rune collapsed.  
  
The air shimmered around him, as he began to transform back. Soon the old Rune was lying on the floor panting hard.  
  
"I...I'm s...sorry m...my lord." He gasped. "I didn't mean to."  
  
Lykoulyon looked at Rune. "Why didn't you tell us?"  
  
"Because... I was afraid that I'd be rejected. That's what always happens when someone finds out. I can't help it. And I can't control my darker side. It's too strong. I try, but..." He started sobbing.  
  
"Rune it's okay... I understand. We just want to help you. Here drink this." He held out the vial.  
  
Rune quickly downed it's contents. He fell into an exhausted sleep.  
  
He was taken to a bed, where he was tied up, at Kai-Stern's advisement. Soon Rune started to convulse. His body shuddered as the potion began working. In his mind, he battled. He battled with himself long into the night. Never waking.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next week went by fast. Rune never woke once. He started to cry out more in his sleep, and his dreams seemed more and more violent. All the while he was kept chained up.  
  
''''''''''''''''''''''''' "Give it up elf. You'll never win."  
  
"No. I won't betray the Lord."  
  
"But you already have betrayed him. You tried to kill him. He hates you. They all hate you. They always have. You've just been too foolish to notice it."  
  
"That's not true."  
  
"Oh, isn't it?"  
  
"You're a liar."  
  
"You're just afraid of the truth."  
  
"That's a lie."  
  
On and on they battled.  
  
''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
  
Rune awoke with a start. He slumped back down. It was over he had finally defeated the monster inside of him.  
  
The other dragons came to see him. Everyone was happy that he had regained conciousness. Ruwalk informed Rune that they hadn't been sure which form he would wake in. They had taken off the ring, and his body had kept switching forms, depending on who was winning. But now it was over.  
  
Not over, Rune realized. He groaned. There were all those humans that he had turned to vampires loose. He had to deal with them.  
  
So once he had recovered enough to move, the dragons took off to defeat the lesser vampires wandering Dusis.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I'm sorry that it's so short. There will only be a couple of chapters after this. I hope that you enjoy it. ^_^  
  
Thanks to my reviewers:  
  
Shadowwill: Sorry that it's taken so long. As a present for being so patient I'll post 2 chapters.  
  
Nir: Sorry about the cliffie.  
  
KogashiMika: Sorry that it took so long.  
  
love: It's thanks to you that I update this. I was going to post ch12 because I forgot about this one. Thanks for reminding me, however indirectly.  
  
Please review.  
  
EF. 


	12. Strategy

Disclaimer: I do not own DK.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rune moved in and out of the shadows. It was nighttime in Dusis, and the Dragon Lord had warned the villagers not to wander around at night.  
  
Silently Rune cursed himself. He just had to go and let his dark side out didn't he. The other dragon members had all taken a crash course on how to defeat the lesser vampires. Right now there were over a hundred dragons spread out throughout the city. Except for Rune, they were set up in pairs so that there was someone to watch each other's back, so that there were no surprise attacks by any of the smarter vampires. All the members except for Rune had been dowsed in garlic water and wore the more expensive silver armor.  
  
Rue had gone out solitary because he knew what the other dragons did not. The stronger vampires would come after him. Since he was stronger, they would come to 'protect' their territory, leaving all of the weakling vampires for the dragon members to handle.  
  
His wait was well worth the effort when, al little while later, he was confronted by two of the ten stronger vampires wandering around looking for unsuspecting victims.  
  
"What do you want." One of them asked him darkly.  
  
"Now now," Rune responded, "Is that any way to treat me. I'm am your savior, here to ride you of these dark ways." He had prepared this little speech earlier, knowing that it would do nothing more than to anger the unsuspecting vampires and lure them into the trap he had created.  
  
He was right, the vampires, hating to be criticized, charged him.  
  
He easily deflected their attacks; and retaliated with his own. Blasts of silver laced water filled the air with sizzling sounds as the bloodsuckers up and...well...melted.  
  
Rune looked on in satisfaction. All that was left was a puddle of black, sticky goo.  
  
Soon he had reset the trap and was in waiting once again. With heightened senses, he could hear vampires being dealt with all over.  
  
Soon the other eight vampires wafted in. The smell of the numerous cuts Rune had made on his body were too enticing for them to resist.  
  
Two of them sprung the trap and were quickly disintegrated, leaving Rune to deal with six more.  
  
They came quickly. More cautious now, after seeing two of their own disintegrated. Rune watched them come a little farther before making his appearance.  
  
"Hello, are you ready to fight. Look I'm wounded and outnumbered, you have the upper hand."  
  
This seemed to encourage them and half of them lunged at him, as he fought, he noticed that the other three stood as if hiding something behind them.  
  
"Stop." One of them said.  
  
Rune stopped, surprised that any one of them had gotten strong enough to relearn human speech. After all, the hissing dialect of the vampires was much easier to use.  
  
"Why?" Rune asked suddenly suspicious of their actions. He soon found out why.  
  
A small child was pulled out to face him. The little girl had an almost elvish look to her. She stood trembling, as the vampire that had spoken held a small knife to her throat.  
  
"NO." Rune yelled, he made as if to move to her, but he was grabbed from behind by the vampires he had been fighting.  
  
"Don't move, if you value her life that is." It grinned wickedly. "I have a request for you. Join us and the girl lives, if not then she joins our growing ranks."  
  
Rune growled and lunged against those holding him captive. "Never." He seethed.  
  
"If that's the way you want it." The vampire shrugged. It bent down to the girl's neck. Before Rune could say or do anything, it drained the girl of her blood.  
  
"Ah children's blood, so sweet and pure. Don't you think?"  
  
"Monster." Rune screamed at it. He broke free of the hold the others had on him and charged. Before the girl could rise to start her new life as a vampire Rune had severed her head from her body. She gave a screech that hurt the ears of all within hearing distance.  
  
Rune then turned and attacked the other vampires. He didn't stop until all of them were dead, lying on the ground with their heads strewn all over.  
  
Finally when he did stop, he was covered in blood from head to toe. He stood shaking with rage and shame.  
  
A dark figure, shrouded in shadows stepped forth from the ally-way.  
  
"How did you like my game?" It asked him.  
  
Rune just glared.  
  
"I know, you think I'm horrible for putting so many lives on the line, but just think about how much fun it was. Just like the old days Runek. You and me. You do remember me don't you. You now know me as Nadil, but I am your brother from the past life. Remember, me; Cornadilon?"  
  
Rune looked at him with such loathing that Nadil was forced to take a step back.  
  
"I guess you do." Was all the demon could get out before Rune attacked him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well what do you think?  
  
The reason I named it Water's Mark will be exposed shortly.  
  
I'm sorry for the delays in getting this up. I have been pretty busy. I'll try to update one of my stories at least every other Sunday.  
  
Please review.  
  
EF. 


End file.
